Pair of Princesses
by soultaker78
Summary: Two alien princesses, once friends, come to Earth for different reasons and eventually find each other. But Zangyack plans to spoil the reunion.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day onboard the Gokai Galleon. Doc had gathered everyone together to show them something. He started showing them videos taken by the earthlings media of a giant robot that seemed to be made of a transparent membrane fighting various large monsters that were not enlarged Zangyack action commanders.

"What does this have to do with us, Doc?" Joe asked.

"Nothing really," Doc answered. "I just thought it was interesting that we're not the only people with a mecha here who aren't from this planet."

"How can you be sure that's not from this planet?" Captain Marvelous asked. "For all we know, another super sentai has formed and that's their mecha." This caused a fit of uproarious laughter from the crew's latest addition. "What's so funny, Gai?"

"A few things," Gai answered. "One, this Titan has primarily been seen in the United States while all the super sentai for the past thirty-six years have been from Japan. In fact, I think the idea of a super sentai in the United States to be ridiculous. Also, in that time there has never been two super sentai active simultaneously. So I doubt it's sentai related."

"Let me get this straight," Luka said. "For the past thirty-six years, all the super sentai have formed on this one island nation in a steady 'new team a year' pattern?"

"Goranger operated for two years, but that's right," gai said.

"And such a steady pattern for so long doesn't strike you as odd?"

"No. Why should it?"

"I think we're getting off topic," Doc said. "I know Titan isn't from Earth because I've looked closely at the technology it's made of. Titan is Galalunan in origin."

"That's from Galaluna?" Ahim asked in shock.

"Yes," Doc asked.

"I don't know about the mecha," Luka began, "but I do why people from Galaluna would come her. After the recent coup on that planet, they came her as political refugees. This planet is pretty ideal for that: the natives are humans, the civilization is post-industrial so that guarantees a level of comfort, and Earth's pretty far out of a lot people's way this far out in the space boonies."

"I would like to go find the people involved with this Titan," Ahim said.

"Why?" Marvelous asked.

"My kingdom had diplomatic relations with Galaluna," Ahim said. "In the spirit of those former relations, I think I should see these refugees."

Luka let out an indignant 'pft'. "If these relations were so important, then why didn't they come to your kingdom's aid when you were attacked by Zangyack?" Luka asked.

"They would have," Ahim said. "But Zangyack launched an attack against Galaluna at the same time to prevent them from doing so. The Galalunans bested the Zangyack force but by that time, my kingdom had fallen and I'd made my escape."

"And you couldn't go to Galaluna for political asylum," Joe began, "because they had signed a treaty of non-aggression with Zangyack and helping you would have violated it."

Joe remembered from his time as a Zangyack officer when the decision had been made to offer Galaluna the non-aggression treaty. Zangyack would have won in a war of attrition, but not without suffering significant losses. The plan was to leave Galaluna alone for a couple years and attack again when the empire had expanded to the point that the losses would less significant.

"I can't let you take a day off, Ahim," Marvelous said. "We still have our own Zangyack problem to deal with. And Bosco's still out there looking to beat us to the greater super sentai powers."

"Please Marvelous," Ahim said as she brought her hands together and bowed. "It's just one day."

"We'll still be able to form and operate Gokaioh without her," Doc said, "if that's what you're worried about."

Captain Marvelous considered this for a moment. His biggest issue with Ahim taking a personal day would be that it would incapacitate Gokaioh, but if that wasn't a problem then he saw no reason to deny Ahim's request. There would still be five Gokaigers to deal with any trouble from Zangyack or Bosco.

"Very well Ahim," Marvelous said. "We'll drop you off near the source of this Galalunan technology."

"Thank you Captain," Ahim said with a big smile.

….

The Gokai Galleon flew to a residential neighborhood near the city of Sherman, Illoins. The Galleon hovered over the street and lowered a rope with Ahim on the end. Ahim got off the rope and it retracted. Ahim waved goodbye to the ship as it took off.

She walked up to the house where Doc's scans indicated where the Galalunans were. _It's very impressive that Doc was able to find them so accurately, _Ahim thought. She came to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door opened and Ahim saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Illana," Ahim said in shock as she saw the blond princess: she'd recognize that pointed back hairstyle anywhere.

"Ahim," Illana said in recognition. The two former princesses stood in silence for a few seconds and then hugged each other.

They used to spend a lot of time together during diplomatic meetings between their two kingdoms. They were very good friends but drifted apart when they got older and had to deal with royal responsibilities.

This was a very emotional reunion for the two of them. Ahim never thought she'd see Illana again after becoming a fugitive from Zangyack. As for Illana, she thought that even if Ahim had survived the destruction of the Famille kingdom, there's no way she'd ever run into her while living in self imposed exile on Earth.

The two broke off their hug. "Come in, come in," Illana said. Both girls were looking forward to catching up.


	2. Chapter 2

Illana took Ahim to the kitchen. "You still like tea, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Ahim answered.

Illana started boiling some water and got out some cups and tea packets. "What have you been doing these last two years?" Illana asked. "I heard some ridiculous story that you'd become a pirate, but I knew that couldn't be true."

"I am a pirate," Ahim said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Illana said with shock evident on her face. There was an awkward silence between the two for a while.

"I think that's an odd turn of events as well," Ahim said, causing Illana to relax.

"Anyway, how long have you been on Earth?" Illana asked.

"Almost six months," Ahim answered. "I take it you've been here for two?"

"Yeah," Illana said with a depressed look. She knew that Ahim had guessed that because that's how long it's been since Galaluna fell. This made her think of everything that had been lost.

"My crew and I," Ahim began, looking to change the subject, "are here looking for the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Ewwwwww," Illana said in peaked interest. "What's that?"

Ahim paused for a second as she thought over what she was going to say. "I don't know," she said, eliciting a look of disappointment from her friend. "All I do know is that one needs the greater powers of the previous thirty-four super sentai."

Illana quirked her eyebrow in curiosity. "I think I'm missing something," she said.

"It is kind of a long story," Ahim said. She briefly went over how the super sentai had defended Earth (specifically Japan) for over thirty years and they all banded together to repel Zangyack some years ago, scattering their powers across space in the process. Ahim then talked about how the Red Pirates gathered the powers, which had taken the form of small keys, only to be betrayed by Bosco.

During Ahim's story, the teakettle had gone off. Illana prepared two cups and the girls started drinking as Ahim continued. "After that tragedy, Marvelous began forming a new crew with himself as captain. With five ranger keys created by Marvelous's old captain, we are Pirate Sentai Gokaiger."

Ahim then showed Illana her own ranger key she used to become Gokai Pink and described its importance. She finished her story by talking about events that had happened since she arrived on Earth: having to deal with Zangyack, finding out that they needed the greater sentai powers, meeting some of Earth's previous defenders and making an addition to the crew.

Illana already knew about the Zangyack fleet in orbit that Ahim had mentioned because Octus had detected it when coming to Earth. In fact, the main reason they had settled in Sherman was because the Zangyack force seemed occupied with something on the other side of the planet.

Shortly after Ahim had finished her story, Lance and Newton had returned to the house after doing things of their own.

"Hi Illana," Lance said as she looked at the two of them. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Ahim De Famille," Newton began as he accessed information from his databanks, "former princess of the Famille kingdom and current space pirate wanted by the Zangyack Empire. It's a pleasure to meet you, princess," Newton said then bowed, grabbed Ahim's hand and kissed.

"Likewise," Ahim said.

"And am I the only one concerned about there being a wanted criminal in our home?" Lance asked.

"The only crimes I've committed are against the Zangyack Empire," Ahim explained. Lance looked to Newton who nodded in confirmation.

"In that case, I'm pleased to meet you," Lance said as he copied Newton's earlier gesture. "As far as I'm concerned, any enemy of those expansionist jerkwads is a friend of mine. But what exactly brings you to Earth?"

"I found out that there were Galalunans here," Ahim said, "and I came here to see you since my kingdom had diplomatic relations with Galaluna. But I never imagined that I'd come across my old friend."

"How'd you know we were here?" Illana asked.

"One of my crew detected the presence of Galaluna technology," Ahim explained. "Of course, that was after he saw human new reports about a giant robot made of that same technology."

"Ah," Illana said. "You mean Titan."

"That's what the humans call it," Ahim said. "What's its real name?"

"We call it Titan as well," Lance said. "It's as good a name as any and we didn't have one of our own for it since we kind have just stumbled across it."

"How exactly does one stumble across a giant robot?" Ahim asked.

Illana began explaining how she and Lance had watches that instantly made them don suits of power armor and that Newton was really a robot named Octus. After getting that far, Illana asked Octus to reveal his actual form and he obliged.

"Amazing," Ahim said in regard to the sudden transformation and Octus's surprising non-mechanical form. "I've never seen an automaton like this before." Ahim couldn't help but notice that Octus seemed to be made out of a transparent material similar to what Titan was made out of.

Illana went on to explain how a Mutradi mega beast showed up in Sherman and the three of went to fight it despite being outmatched. During the fight, a function within Octus that he didn't know about emerged, which allowed them to combine into Titan. Illana suspected that it was gift from her father to keep her safe.

"Since then," Illana began, "We've been using Titan to fight off any Mutradi sent to kill us while trying to make lives for ourselves here on Earth: not as easy as it sounds."

Ahim made small talk with the three of them for a while and then mentioned that she had become quite proficient with a pistol during her time as a pirate and wanted show Illana.

Illana had gotten some empty soda cans and they went to the backyard. Illana went thirty feet from Ahim and threw three cans into the air at once. Ahim drew Gokai gun and shot them all before they hit the ground.

"Wow," Illana said, impressed with her friend's accuracy. She knew that she could have easily done that with the Corrus armor's laser, but the armor had all kinds of computer targeting assistance so that didn't really count. She couldn't shoot like that if she had to just eyeball it.

Illana threw five cans into the air this time and Ahim shot four of them but couldn't get to the last one before it hit the ground.

"That's still way better than I could do," Illana said.

"I don't deserve all the credit," Ahim said. "My crewmate Luka helped me gain this skill. She's been like a sister to me, although her greed can be off-putting. I try not to hold that against her since she came from an impoverished background: the only reason she occasionally acts like money is the most important thing in the universe is because she has learned how important it is the hard way."

"Tell me more about your crew," Illana asked as she walked up to Ahim.

"Well, I've already told you about Captain Marvelous earlier and Luka just now," Ahim said. "There's the latest addition to our crew: a native of this planet named Gai Ikari. He's very enthusiastic and a skilled fighter. He also has vast knowledge regarding the previous super sentai which has helped us with our mission."

"Next there's Joe Gibken," Ahim continued. "He used to be a Zangyack officer, but refused to follow his orders to kill a group of children and deserted. He is a stoic individual and a skilled swordsman. Lastly, there's Don Dogoier, or Doc as we call him. He is a sweet man and is very good at maintaining our equipment."

Illana quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at Ahim's sparse description of Doc. "There's not much else to say about him," Ahim explained. "While I'm here, I was wondering if we could do something that would allow me to see more of this country."

"I have just the thing in mind," Illana said. "There's this place that's a popular gathering spot for people our age and is an expression of culture. The earthlings call it a mall."

"That sounds like fun," Ahim said.

"You should change clothes first," Illana said. "Your frilly pink dress is kind of conspicuous."


	3. Chapter 3

High above the Earth, inside the head ship of the Zangyack fleet, the four people in charge of the fleet were gathered on the bridge.

"Lord Oiles Gill," Insarn began, "We've monitored the Gokai Galleon going to the other side of the planet, Ahim De Famille disembarking and the Galleon heading back to Japan."

"Then this perfect opportunity to destroy the last of the Famille royals," Oiles Gill said loudly while waving his right arm around. Then he held his chin in his hand. "But how? You remember the last time we tried launching an overt attack against the entire planet."

They had tried attacking the whole planet at once shortly before they found out about the presence of the Gokaigers on Earth, but were repelled by a joint counter attack from G3 and S.P.D. Since then, they pulled back and decided to focus on less obvious attacks based in Japan in the hopes of destroying the Gokaigers.

"I believe I have a solution, Lord Oiles Gill," Damaras spoke up. "We will send one of our banished commanders to deal with the Famille woman."

"If they've been banished, then why would they take orders from us?" Oiles Gill asked.

"That's what we call our black ops division," Insarn explained. "Officially, they along with many gormin and zugormin have been banished from the empire. Unofficially, they still serve us but in ways that can't be traced back to the empire."

"I knew that," Oiles Gill lied, not fooling any of his subordinates for even a second. Of course, they would never let him know that.

"And I have the perfect one in mind," Damaras said. "Banished Action Commander Sonar. He was the commander in charge of destroying the Famille kingdom and I'm sure he'll be eager to finish his work."

"Excellent," Insarn said. "It'll look like he's tying up some loose ends. We won't have to worry about possible reprisals from G3 and S.P.D."

"Dispatch him at once," Oiles Gill commanded.

"Yes boss," Barizorg said with a bow.

…

Illana and Ahim went to the mall after Ahim had changed into some clothes Illana was letting her borrow. The two of them went around the mall and visited the various shops. Ahim was enjoying the chance to experience common earth life. She was also taking note of how Americans treated shopping differently from the Japanese.

The two reunited friends were enjoying themselves greatly. Their good times came to end when they heard the sound of stores being ransacked. They were on the second level and looked towards the disturbance. Ahim recognized gormin committing the act. She knew they must have followed her to America and were causing havoc to lure her out. She also knew that she couldn't let the Americans suffer because the Zangyack were looking for her.

"I need to take care of this," Ahim said as she gave Illana the shopping bags she was carrying and took out her mobirate and her personal ranger key. "Gokai Change."

Ahim put the key into a keyhole on the mobirate, turned the key and held it out in front of her. The top part of the mobirate split apart and resembled two crossed swords.

"**Goooooookaiger," **the mobirate cried out as three Xs and a V passed over Ahim as she was transformed into a pink pirate themed costume with a pirate built into the helmet, a black visor and a pink skirt.

_Taking out some of these gormin quickly will give me a great advantage, _Ahim thought as she jumped over the railing, pressed a button on her belt buckle and pulled out a different ranger key. "Gokai change," she said as she inserted the key into her mobirate.

"**Huuuuuuuuricanger," **the mobirate cried out as Ahim landed on the mall's floor. She was now wearing a costume with a dark blue top and skirt with chainmail on the arms and legs. The costume had gold trimmings on the shin guards, gauntlets, helmet and shoulder pads. The helmet also had two small, gold arms reminiscent of those on a stag beetle and a staff strapped to the back.

Ahim jumped into the air and quickly streaked across the area, slashing gormin with her staff. She stopped after a few seconds and left about a dozen disabled gormin in her wake.

Three zugormin formed a firing line in front of Ahim and shot energy spheres at her. She split her staff into an octagon with an energy shield in the center and blocked the blasts. The force sent her back a bit, but she all right.

"Chou Ninppo," Ahim said as she lowered the shield, "Fang Lightning." Two streaks of blue lightning came from her horn and hit two of the zugormin, with leftover energy striking the third. They fell to the ground.

A group of gormin gathered behind Ahim and opened fire, launching the top of their clubs like missles. Ahim turned to face the attack and a gold robot flew in front of her and put up an energy shield to block it.

"Is that you, Illana?" Ahim asked. She knew Illana had a golden robotic armor, but this was her first time seeing it.

"That's right," Illana answered, her voice sounding slightly different through the armor. "I'm not going to let you deal with this alone." The Corrus armor's sensors detected several nearby enemies and Illana looked to see several zugormin on the second level preparing to open fire. Illana fired the armor's laser moved it over the group, stopping them.

Ahim jumped up and launched herself off of Corrus's shoulder towards the gormin whose attack Illana blocked. She then pulled out another ranger key and put it in her mobirate.

"**Chaaaaaaaangeman," **the mobirate cried out as Ahim was transformed into a pink and white costume with an energy blaster holstered on her left hip. While still in the air, Ahim pulled the blaster out and shot at the gormin.

Ahim landed on the ground and pulled out a part of the blaster that unfolded into a small shield. She also gripped the barrel as a long blade emerged. She slashed at some of the gormin while others tried to attack her. She blocked the attacks with the small shield and slashed them as well. Meanwhile, Illana started blasting the other forces with her laser.

A powerful sonic blast was shot at Illana from directly above her. She couldn't raise her shield in time and the blast sent her to the ground, creating a large dent. Her attacker dropped down next to her. He was a blue humanoid wearing silver armor with a symbol of a sound wave in the center. He had a silver helmet with a small tuning fork on it and was wielding a staff with a bigger tuning fork on the end.

"What a most fortuitous development," Banished Action Commander Sonar said as he looked down at the Corus armor, knowing who was inside it. He placed the tuning fork on his staff next to the armor and sent out a sonic pulse that disabled at it. "When I'm done killing the last of the Famille royals, I can bring you to General Modula for a handsome reward."

Ahim finished with the gormin and saw Illana incapacitated. Even worse, she recognized the one standing above her as Action Commander Sonar, the one who led the Zangyack force that destroyed her kingdom.

_And now he's followed me to Earth, _Ahim thought, _endangering the Earthlings just to lure me out and now attacking Illana. _Ahim prided herself on not being a vengeful person, but she was considering making an exception for Sonar.

Sonar pointed the tuning fork on his staff at Ahim as the one on his helmet began vibrating. The effect transferred to his staff and he fired a powerful sonic blast at Ahim. Ahim leapt to the side to dodge the blast. She was hurt a little bit and reverted to her Gokai Pink costume. The blast was so powerful that a grazing hit would still do damage.

Meanwhile, Illana was frantic inside her armor. She couldn't move at all and she couldn't exit it because the mechanism for recalling the armor had also been disabled. And while she sat helpless, her friend was dealing this fiend on her own.

But there was a silver lining to all this: she had heard Sonar's comment about General Modula. She finally knew who was behind the coup that had taken so much from her and her kingdom. She had no idea beside that who General Modula was, but she was hoping that Lance and Octus were more better informed than her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahim thought over her plan of attack. She remembered sitting in on tactical briefings during the attack on her kingdom and knew that Sonar's sonic blast was his strongest point. _He's not used to fighting up close, _Ahim deduced. _If I could engage him in close quarters combat, I might have the advantage. _

Ahim pressed the button on her belt buckle again, pulled out another ranger key and put it into her mobirate.

"**Caaaaaaaaaranger," **the mobirate cried out and Ahim was transformed into a pink costume with a helmet that had what looked like a car's grill around the black visor, headlight's on top of the visor, a yellow rectangle on the chest and a red blaster in a holster. Ahim drew the blaster and fired at Sonar while running towards him very quickly thanks to the speed boost from the Caranger powers.

Sound waves started generating from Sonar's armor, deflecting Ahim's blasts. He raised his staff to fire another blast and Ahim dashed to the side. Sonar didn't fire because he wanted to finish her off with a single blast. Ahim ran towards him in a zigzag pattern to throw off his aim.

Ahim was very close to Sonar now and running straight at him. He raised his staff and fired another sonic blast, but Ahim jumped into the air as he fired and avoided the attack. She pulled out another ranger key and put it into her mobirate.

"**Liiiiiiiiiiiveman," **the mobirate cried out and Ahim was transformed into a black and white costume that had a white skirt with a black trim and a black helmet modeled after a bull. She was wielding a rod in her hand.

She landed behind Sonar and they both turned to face each other. Ahim tried to strike Sonar with her rod but he blocked with his staff. Sonar blocked the next few strikes, but then Ahim got a hit in. She followed up with two more strikes. Sonar countered by head butting Ahim in her chest and vibrating the tuning fork on his helmet.

Ahim was sent flying back and reverted to her Gokai Pink costume. Meanwhile, Sonar was reeling from his own attack.

_I hate it when I do that, _Sonar thought as he was dizzy and his ears were ringing. He had just pulled off a desperation tactic to buy himself some breathing room. _On the plus side, she's probably worse than me right now. _

Ahim was not feeling great after that last attack, but she persevered and got back on her feet. She saw that Sonar had been hurt by his own attack and this was the perfect opportunity to take him down.

She pressed the button on her belt buckle and the ranger keys of her two most immediate of predecessors shot into the air. The Shinken Pink key landed in the receptacle on her Gokai saber as the Gosie Pink key landed in her Gokai gun's receptacle.

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinal wave**

Ahim swung her saber in an upward slash that created a gust of wind so powerful, it lifted Sonar off the ground while damaging him. Ahim shot her gun, which sent out a horizontal tornado towards Sonar that sent him flying out of the mall.

…..

Onboard the lead Zangyack ship, Oilles Gil was loudly displaying his displeasure at seeing Sonar's defeat.

"Do not worry, lord Oilles Gil," Insarn said, attempting to reassure him. "The ship is about to experience a malfunction that will greatly aid commander Sonar."

"What kind of malfunction?" Oiles Gil asked.

"This kind," Insarn said as she picked up the gun that operated the ship's enlarging ray and fired at the Earth's moon. The beam bounced off the moon and headed towards Sonar's location in Sherman. Even Oiles Gil knew that Insarn's talk about a malfunction was the official version of events if they were asked about it.

…

Ahim stood by the mall's entrance and looked at Sonar's defeated form. She felt glad that she had not only avenged her kingdom, but also saved Illana and the innocent Americans from him.

_Unless of course… _Ahim thought and was interrupted by a familiar green energy beam hitting Sonar, making him grow to the size of a skyscraper. _That were to happen, _Ahim finished her earlier thought.

Ahim stood in silent panic in front of the enlarged Sonar. Normally, this would be the part where she and her friends brought in Gokaioh and the Gozyudrill, but they were on the other side of the planet. And even if they knew she needed them, it would take the Galleon at least two hours to come to her aid.

As she was contemplating how doomed she was, Ahim saw Octus and a large, blue robot she didn't recognize (but assumed was Lance in his armor) flew towards her. The two of them landed near her and Octus went to help Illana.

"Sorry we couldn't get her sooner," Lance said, though like Illana his voice sounded different through the armor. "We came as soon as Octus detected Illana activating her armor."

"Illana," Ahim said in worry as she looked at her friend. She saw Octus standing over her armor and open a panel on it and a current of energy travel from Octus to the Corrus armor. Ahim didn't this know, but Octus was boosting the armor's self-diagnostic program so it could quickly repair itself.

With the armor fixed, Illana stood up and flew to where Ahim and Lance were. Octus followed her. "We have to stop him," Ahim said. "Octus, you know what to do."

"Right," he said he nodded his head. "Form Sym-bionic Titan."

Octus began growing many times his normal size. Lance went inside him. His armor split apart and began forming a robotic skeleton of sorts throughout Octus. Illana landed on the opening made from Lance's armor splitting. The chest piece of her own armor stuck out and four metal bars came out of its corners as it crew. Ahim couldn't see this part, but Lance and Illana were now floating inside a chamber, wearing the black neural interface suits from their own armors. Octus's head was floating above them and a beam of yellow energy was connecting the three of them.

"Amazing," Ahim said. The transformation sequence was very different from how her crew combined four vehicles with the Gokai Galleon to form Gokaioh. Also, seeing Titan up close was a world apart from viewing news footage of it.

Sonar aimed his staff at Titan and fired one of his sonic blasts. "Form sym-bionic shield," Illana said as a round shield formed on Titan's left arm. Titan blocked the sonic blast with the shield. Titan was undamaged from the attack though the same couldn't be said for every piece of glass in a half-mile radius, which had shattered from the sound of the blocked blast.

As this happened, ten zugormin enlarged behind Titan. "Oh no," Ahim said as she saw this development.

"Enemy reinforcements just came in from behind us," Octus said, notifying Lance Illana.

"Any ideas?" Illana asked.

"I've got one," Lance said.

A pair of wing-like objects emerged out of Titan's back. The Zugormin fired energy blasts at Titan but jets fired out of the wings, lifting Titan off the ground and out of the line of fire. The blasts went towards Sonar and he sent out a sonic pulse from his armor that deflected them.

"You idiots almost shot me," Sonar yelled at the Zugormin as Titan flew towards them. Titan landed near the Zugormin and slashed one with its sword. Several others shot more blasts but were blocked by Titan's shield.

Titan slashed more Zugormin and they fell to the ground. Some managed to hit Titan with their claws, but the attacks were ineffective. Titan quickly slashed the remaining few.

While Titan was occupied with the Zugormin, Sonar raised his staff fired another sonic blast. Titan had dealt with the last Zugormin as it saw the blast but couldn't react in time.

Titan staggered back as it was hit. It didn't fall over, but significant damage was done.

"We can not take another hit like that," Octus said.

"I hope you have another idea, Lance," Illana said.

"As a matter fact, I do," Lance answered. As he thought of his idea, several missiles appeared on Titan's shoulders and legs. The missiles launched and Sonar sent out a relatively weak but wide reaching sound wave that made the missiles explode prematurely.

"Ha," Sonar laughed at the smokescreen that had appeared between him and Titan from the missiles detonating. "Is that the best you've got?" Sonar received his answer in the form of an arrow shooting through the smoke screen too fast for him to form a sonic pulse around himself and hitting him in the chest. "Guess not."

Three more arrows shot out and hit him. The smoke screen dissipated and Titan stood wielding the Sym-bionic bow. "It worked," Illana said jubilantly at the success of Lance's plan. He knew Sonar would shoot down the missiles, which would create a smoke screen that would obscure a second projectile attack.

Sonar was really angry now. After the damage he took from those arrows, he couldn't finish this fight. Worse, he lost track of Ahim De Famille after growing to giant size. But he knew how to get rid of both with another one of his desperation tactics. His body started giving off pulses as he began building up energy.

"What's he doing now?" Illana asked.

"He's going to commit a suicide attack that will unleash a sonic blast which will destroy Sherman," Octus explained. "He'll reach critical mass in sixty seconds."

"We have to get him away from the city," Illana said.

Titan's wing jest came out again and it flew towards Sonar, grabbed him and flew into the sky. Titan was taking damage from the sonic pulses, which were growing stronger.

"We have to let go of him in eight seconds or we'll separate," Octus said.

"But will we be far enough away from the city?" Illana asked.

"We'll have to be," Lance answered.

Titan let go of Sonar and stopped accelerating. Sonar continued to move upward because of inertia. Then Sonar went up for a while before stopping and then exploded as he built up enough energy. Titan suffered some minor damage from the explosion, but Sherman was unharmed.

…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Oiles Gil screamed in frustration aboard the Zangyack lead ship. He started going around the bridge and hitting gormin in the head to vent, knowing full well that they would never hit back the emperor's son.

"Sir," one of the gromin said, interrupting Oiles Gil's tantrum. "Solomon from G3 wishes to speak with you."

"Well I do not wish to speak with him," Oiles Gil replied angrily. "Damaras, handle this matter."

"Yes sire," Damaras said as Oiles Gil left the bridge. He was very glad that the prince had decided to leave: he didn't strike Damaras as having the capacity for subterfuge that was now needed. "Put Solomon on screen," Damaras commanded. Solomon appeared on the view screen in front of the bridge, dressed in usual sunglasses, black hat and black coat ensemble.

"I'll get straight to the point," Solomon said. "I know you just sent one of your action commanders to the United States. Care to explain why?"

"That was not one of our commanders," Damaras explained. "The one you are speaking of was an exile of the empire. I don't know why he went to that part of the planet, but it wasn't because he ordered him to."

"Then how do you explain the energy beam that came from your ship and made him grow?" Solomon asked.

"We had a power surge through the ship," Insarn answered. "The surge spontaneously activated the enlarging beam, bounced off your planet's moon and hit the rogue commander. I will show you proof as soon as I run a system analysis."

And create a forged system log, Insarn added in her head.

Solomon knew that the two Zangyack officers were lying. He also knew that at this point in time, the smart thing to do was keep the Zangyack at bay with diplomacy until he gathered enough forces to fight them off.

"Be sure to tell this to the imperialist brat you work for the next time you see him," Solomon began. "I have no problem with you attempting to apprehend those pirates you're after who are in Japan. But you sent your forces outside Japan, and we'll have a problem. Also, I have weekly conferences with commander Kruger from S.P.D. to keep myself informed of your activities. Good bye."

Solomon disappeared from the screen. Damaras and Insarn were left wondering how they would tell lord Oiles Gil how the conversation went.

…..

It was sunset now and Ahim was standing outside the Gallalunans' house, waiting for the Gokai galleon to come pick her up. Illana was with her, saying goodbye to her friend.

"I had a great time today, Ahim," Illana said.

"Even the part when Zangyack forces were trying to kill us?" Ahim asked.

"Well, I could have done without that part," Illana said. "Still, it was great to see you again."

"It was great to see you too," Ahim said. "Sadly, I have no idea when I will be able to come see you again. I was very lucky to get this day off and my crew is very busy with matters in Japan."

"Maybe I'll come see you then," Illana replied. "Titan can get to Japan very quickly."

"I would like that very much," Ahim said, then hugged Illana. Illana returned the hug and both princesses thought over the events of the day.

Ahim didn't show it, but she was ecstatic over how things went. She had found her old friend who had helped her avenge her people. As for Illana, she was also happy to see her old friend, but also to get her first clue regarding the coup that had taken so much from her and her people.

The two of them separated and the galleon hovered over the street. A rope lowered down and Ahim grabbed onto it. As the rope raised Ahim towards the ship, the two princesses waved goodbye to each other.


End file.
